Osamu Sekita
is a Japanese television, video, and film anime director and storyboard artist. He is known for directing series such as Beast Wars II, Beast Wars Neo, Cross Game, Strawberry 100%, and Transformers: Robots in Disguise, as well as the OVA series Osu!! Karate Bu, Shin Captain Tsubasa, and U-Jin Brand. Sekita is a member of Dream Force and has worked on Hal Film Maker and Synergy SP productions. He was also a member of the former Junio Brain Trust. Works TV animation *''Shin Don Chuck Monogatari'' (1976-1978, episode director) *''Kagaku Bōkentai Dancer 5'' (1979-1980, episode director) *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (1979-1980, episode director) *''The Ultraman'' (1979-1980, episode director, storyboards) *''Zenderman'' (1979-1980, episode director) *''Space Runaway Ideon'' (1980-1981, episode director) *''Taiyō no Shisha Tetsujin 28-gō'' (1980-1981, episode director) *''Superbook'' (1981-1982, episode director) *''Fang of the Sun Dougram'' (1981-1983, episode director) *''Urusei Yatsura'' (1981-1986, episode director, storyboards) *''Asari-chan'' (1982-1983, episode director) *''Combat Mecha Xabungle'' (1982-1983, episode director, storyboards) *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1983-1984, episode director, storyboards) *''Ginga Hyōryū Vifam'' (1983-1984, episode director) *''Plawres Sanshiro'' (1982-1984, episode director) *''Chōriki Robo Galatt'' (1984-1985, episode director, storyboards) *''Heavy Metal L-Gaim'' (1984-1985, episode director, storyboards) *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'' (1985-1986, episode director, storyboards) *''Metal Armor Dragonar'' (1987-1988, episode director) *''Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ'' (1986-1987, episode director, storyboards) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (1986-1988, episode director) *''Yoroiden Samurai Troopers'' (1988-1989, episode director, storyboards) *''Jushin Liger'' (1989-1990, episode director) *''The Brave Fighter of Legend Da Garn'' (1992-1993, episode director, storyboards) *''The Brave Express Might Gaine'' (1993-1994, episode director) *''Mobile Suit Victory Gundam'' (1993-1994, episode director) *''Yaiba'' (1993-1994, episode director) *''Saber Marionette J'' (1996-1997, episode director) *''Hakugei: Legend of the Moby Dick'' (1997-1999, episode director) *''Beast Wars II'' (1998-1999, series director, storyboards) *''Beast Wars Neo'' (1999, series director, episode director, storyboards) *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000, series director, episode director, storyboards) *''Chobits'' (2002, episode director) *''Pita-Ten'' (2002, episode director) *''GetBackers'' (2002-2003, episode director) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002-2003, episode director) *''Princess Tutu'' (2002-2003, episode director) *''Bakuten Shoot: Beyblade G Revolution'' (2003, episode director) *''Scrapped Princess'' (2003, episode director) *''W Wish'' (2004-2005, series director, episode director, storyboards) *''Sgt. Frog'' (since 2004, episode director) *''Strawberry 100%'' (2005, series director, episode director, storyboards) *''The Law of Ueki'' (2005-2006, episode director) *''Crash B-Daman'' (2006, episode director) *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni'' (2006, episode director) *''Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry'' (2006-2007, episode director) *''Hero Tales'' (2007-2008, series director, episode director, storyboards) *''Porphy no Nagai Tabi'' (2008, episode director) *''Zettai Karen Children'' (2008-2009, episode director) *''Cross Game'' (since 2009, series director, episode director, storyboards) Sources: OVAs *''Heavy Metal L-Gaim'' (1986-1987, episode director, storyboards) *''Dirty Pair'' (1987-1988, episode director) *''Twin'' (1989, director) *''Shin Captain Tsubasa'' (1989-1990, series director) *''Osu!! Karate Bu'' (1990-1992, series director) *''Kumo in Noru'' (1991, director) *''Maji! Risshi-hen'' (1991, director) *''U-Jin Brand'' (1991, director) *''Utchare Gosho Kawara'' (1991, director) *''Yokohama Meibutsu: Otoko Katayama-gumi'' (1991, supervising director) *''Don: Gokudō Suikoden'' (1992, director) *''Princess Army: Wedding Combat'' (1992, director) *''Gorillaman'' (1992-1993, director) *''My My Mai'' (1993-1994, director) *''Bad Boys'' (1993-1998, episode director) *''Fencer of Minerva'' (1994, episode director) *''Homeroom Affairs'' (1994, director) *''Shonan Junai Gumi! 5: Last Signal'' (1997, director) *''Moeyo Ken'' (2003-2004, episode director, storyboards) *''Ghost Talker's Daydream'' (2004, series director, episode director, storyboards) Sources: Films *''Mobile Suit SD Gundam'' (1988, director) References External links * * Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Japanese anime directors Category:Living people Category:Storyboard artists